Like a Leaf in the Forest
by Drunken Shinigami
Summary: Yuki x Blue. Aires walks through a part of his childhood memory, and encounters ideas and people he thought he put far behind him.


**Like a Leaf in the Forest  
**By Drunken Shinigami

Author notes: As you all may have noticed, I haven't been updating a lot due to the inability to find inspiration and any motivation at all. I write to you now, almost two month later or something like that, in this new Yuki x Blue fanfic I thought up. 'Tis the season, after all. ;)

* * *

_Emerald eyes stare questioningly at the boy opposing him on the damp path, the dew shining in the sunlight, partially obscured due to the trees overhead._

_Those trees… they were beautiful. Luminescent yellows and oranges mixed with the final bits of green straining to stay alive in the brisk Autumn air. The ground was coated with these leaves, leaving not a single trace of dirt to show through their thick blanket on the forest floor._

_This boy across from him… he looked sad._

_Peachy lips opened to ask the older boy his name, yet was cut off by the sharp, almost jabbing-like tone in his voice._

"_You're in my way." He said, narrow slits for eyes becoming narrower as they focused their attention on the younger boy across from him._

_The brunette jumped, hands beginning to shake. He didn't want to pick a fight, yet if this boy wanted to resort to using his fists, then he would stand his ground._

"_I just wanted to ask your name," came the reply from the smaller of the two, his voice becoming more firm to show the taller blue-haired boy he wasn't a pushover._

_Instead of taking the hint, he laughed. That older boy standing no more than two meters away from him laughed. "Why should I need to know you're name?" He jabbed at the brunette, his crinkly smile itching an undesireable itch deep in the pit of the younger ones stomach._

_The emerald-eyed boy stiffened, his body coming up to its full height. "Yuki Aiba." He said._

_They had only been coming from opposite directions on the trail, nothing more did they have in common. Yet when him, Yuki Aiba, saw this boy coming from the other direction… he wanted to talk to him._

_He didn't know why, he just did._

_Th blue-haired boy's laughter slowly died down, his face becoming rigid like a statue once again._

"_Aires Blue."_

"_Why are you out here? Not many people take this trail anymore."_

_Now it was Aires's turn to be on the defensive as his body mimiced the pose Yuki had taken only seconds before. _

_Narrow eyes became wide, remembering the screaming he had heard only an hour before his decision was made to leave the hotel._

"_My parents were fighting." He said simply._

"…_I see." Came a velvet-covered voice._

That one meeting, under the bare branches with only the sun watching us, was our first meeting. It never dawned on me that you and the boy I met so long ago were one in the same, but as I walk the same path many years later does it hit me like a bullet from my own needlegun.

"_I just wanted to ask you your name."_

You would never say anything like that now. You reserved only your wittiest remarks and sharp punches for my being now. In some ways, I wished we could be as innocent as we had been back then, because back then…

…your eyes glowed, like the last green leaves of autumb, clinging to their colour like how you cling to your morals, your being. Staying sane on the Ryvius must have been a hard feat for you.

But you're strong, I think it's easy for everyone to see. Your eyes are stronger now, everything about you is stronger now.

Back then, there was a part of you that was insecure. I could simply tell from the way you held yourself… compared to the way you hold yourself now. You seemed unsure of where to be, where to go. But now, you know. You know where you want to be.

And that's the difference between us. I still don't know where I should be, or want to be.

Not much afterwards our first meeting do I remember. I remember a sort of smirk crossing your childish features, yet I wasn't angered. Should I have been?

No… there was more.

* * *

_"So you've never been to earth before?" Yuki questioned with blinking eyes. Aires shook his head solemnly. _

_"No, I lived near Jupiter and never travelled." The sharp premature voice responded. _

_Their eyes were locked. In the stillness of this forest, they swore they could hear each other's heartbeats. _

_"How do you like earth?" The mahogany-haired boy pushed on, looking a little more interested. _

_"It's…" The blue-haired boy searched for an appropriate answer, "Different." He finished. "I need to get going." He added, almost urgently. _

_Solemn green eyes stared back, they made him skip a heartbeat. _

_"Okay." Came the whisper of a response, Yuki hurrying past him, his feet sloshing in the damp leaf flooring._

_At the same time, Aires went in the other direction.

* * *

_

It was so insignificant, yet why I remember it?

"Stupid." I concluded to myself. My eyes were perched on top of my older, wiser features, looking through the canopy of orange, red and luminescent yellow-hued leaves.

They narrowed as a breeze cold enough to send shivers down your spine blew, the corners of my eyes watering at the prickling touch.

Perhaps I was crying, I wasn't really sure. My hands became tight fists and my mouth a firm line. I could almost see every golden leaf above me, every brown-grayish stem that would eventually break off and let the leaf flutter to the ground in the crisp twilight air.

Like a leaf, not knowing where it would land, or how it would get to its destination. Standing out against all odds, perhaps landing itself into an unfortunate situation, yet tumbling away scathered when the wind decides to pick it up again.

_Just like me_.

Through the tears, I smiled bittersweetly.

"Hey."

My heart nearly stopped.

My hands unfolded quickly and became fists again in a matter of seconds.

Someone was behind me, someone who reminded me of this forest, like all of these leaves. Except this person shone a brilliant and rare red, glittering with the finest dew drops and landing in the most safest of places.

I turn around, desprately fighting the urge to show my shock, and excitement.

Yuki Aiba.

"What are you doing here?" I spit immediately, wanting to take back the malice I had seethed into my words.

Yet he only smiles at me, bittersweetly.

"I just wanted to ask you your name."

-Owari.  
(I realize this is OOC, but I felt a need to do it away. XP)


End file.
